


Gui Magique : Édition 2020 [Drabbles]

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [20]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Animagus Nagini, Character Bashing, Cute Harry Potter, Fluff, Harry Potter Has Sky Flames, Human Nagini (Harry Potter), Independent Harry Potter, Kissing, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Mistletoe, Multi, Older Harry/Younger Harry, Protective Slytherins, Reapers Weasley Twins, Tobias the Dementor, Twincest, Vampires, Well... they're not related, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), it's mentioned - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Une série de courts textes (16) sur le thème des baisers sous le gui.Je n'ai pas encore transféré mes éditions 2016 & 2019 sur ao3.[I do not own Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.]
Relationships: Augustus Rookwood/Harry Potter/Antonin Dolohov, Dementors/Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, George Foyet/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Harry Potter/Adrian Pucey, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hufflepuff Students & Harry Potter, Human!Male!Nagini/Harry Potter, Lucian Bole/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Nagini/Harry Potter, Terence Higgs/Harry Potter, The Bloody Baron/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Wayne Hopkins & Harry Potter, Wayne Hopkins/Harry Potter
Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995142
Kudos: 34





	Gui Magique : Édition 2020 [Drabbles]

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Weasley Twins/Harry Potter [FW/HP/GW] ✓  
> 2/ Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter [FG/HP] ✓  
> 3/ Marcus Flint/Harry Potter [MF/HP] ✓  
> 4/ Adrian Pucey/Harry Potter [AP/HP] ✓  
> 5/ Terence Higgs/Harry Potter [TH/HP] ✓  
> 6/ Lucian Bole/Harry Potter [LB/HP] ✓  
> 7/ Human!Male!Nagini/Harry Potter [N/HP] ✓  
> 8/ Rookwood/Harry Potter/Dolohov [AR/HP/AD] ✓  
> 9/ Dementor/Harry – MoD!Harry ✓  
> 10/ Theodore Nott/Harry Potter ✓
> 
> • Extra :
> 
> 11/ Adult Reborn/Harry [KHR + HP] ✓  
> 12/ George Foyet/Harry [Criminal Minds + HP] ✓  
> 13/ Wayne Hopkins/Harry [WH/HP] Édit : + OMC/Harry ✓  
> 14/ Tsuna/Harry [KHR + HP] - ''Twincest'' – not really ✓  
> 15/ Harry/Harry ✓  
> 16/ Baron Sanglant/Harry [sur la joue/platonique] ✓
> 
> Bêta du chapitre : **Julia13verseau**

**Baisers Magiques**

* * *

**#1 Fred Weasley/Harry Potter/George Weasley ~** _Newblood Bonus_ (n°239)

**22 décembre 2015**

George déposa la guitare sur le trépied alors que la foule explosait en applaudissements. Un coup d'œil sur la scène lui confirma qu’Hadrian et Fred affichaient le même sourire euphorique qu'il était certain d'arborer. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et les rejoignit au centre de la scène en quelques grandes enjambées. Les sifflements et applaudissements ne tarissaient pas et le rictus amusé de George s'adoucit quand il avisa le sourire lumineux d’Hadrian. Celui-ci arborait des rougeurs sur les joues à force de s'agiter et danser sur scène lors des morceaux les plus énergiques. Les jumeaux portaient tous deux une veste sombre aux manches remontées au trois-quarts, par-dessus un T-Shirt et tous deux portaient également un fédora noir, leur donnant un air classe sans en faire trop. Harry lui, avait opté pour un style plus décalé et enfantin qui faisait de lui la personne la plus adorable errant sur ces terres : une salopette bleue par-dessus un sous-pull jaune et, d'une certaine façon, ça lui allait parfaitement (Fred ne comprenait pas et ne chercherait pas à comprendre. Harry semblait être capable de porter tout et n'importe quoi sans avoir jamais l’air ridicule). Quelques barrettes empêchaient ses cheveux de retomber devant ses yeux alors qu'il sautillait jusqu'à eux.

George était tellement occupé à dévisager Harry et Fred, qu'il loupa le petit discours de remerciement de Harry et cligna des yeux quand Fred le coudoya discrètement, un rictus amusé aux lèvres :

« _Merci, Mooontréal !_ » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur (ou presque, dans le cas de George).

Les applaudissements redoublèrent alors que la lumière des projecteurs illuminait le Trio. Les trois membres de _Newblood_ sourirent alors qu'ils faisaient coucou à la foule de spectateurs venus assister à leur dernier concert de l'année, au Stade Olympique de Montréal.

Tous trois quittèrent la scène, ravis et quand Harry s'arrêta finalement, il fut surpris que l’équiped’assistants engagés par Philippa ne leur ait pas encore sauté dessus pour leur retirer les micros et autres équipements.

Le petit brun cligna des yeux quand il entendit Ana glousser. Ana était l'une des assistantes en question. Elle était étudiante en BTS et souhaitait devenir photographe à la fin de ses études. Ce job était l'occasion, non seulement de gagner de l'argent, mais aussi de voir comment les shooting photos se passaient puisque leur équipe d'assistants les suivait presque partout. Mac avait été extatique quand il avait eu le job, il en avait vraiment besoin, quant à Ibrahim, c'était l'occasion de gagner un salaire avant d'envoyer ses candidatures dans des facs de son choix.

Ils avaient tous été extrêmement soulagés quand les rumeurs s'étaient révélées correctes : les membres de Newblood étaient faciles à côtoyer – si l'on ne comptait pas les quelques farces jouées par les jumeaux Weasley.

Et non, même eux ignoraient si oui ou non il y avait plus dans la relation entre les deux rouquins et le petit brun.

Quand Harry tourna la tête vers Ana pour demander ce qui se passait, la jeune femme se contenta de lui offrir un sourire et de pointer quelque chose au-dessus de lui en gloussant.

Harry cligna des yeux puis leva la tête. Ah. C'était donc pour ça. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi les techniciens et tous les employés présents – même Philippa ! - étaient restés à l'écart et les dévisageaient avec intérêt.

Quelqu'un lui rentra dans le dos à ce moment-là et Harry faillit s'étaler comme une crêpe.

« Bah Harry, pourquoi tu t'es – Oh. »

Harry esquissa un sourire en coin alors qu'il pivotait pour faire face aux jumeaux. Ceux-ci dévisageaient la branche de gui avec perplexité, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait installé là, à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée sur scène.

Puis George s'éclaircit considérablement alors que Fred souriait d'un air espiègle.

Les deux frères se déplacèrent comme des chats pour se retrouver de chaque côté d’Harry et enroulèrent un bras autour de ses épaules. Ceci fait, ils se penchèrent en avant au même moment et posèrent leurs lèvres sur les joues du plus jeune. Quelques soupirs dépités résonnèrent mais ils furent noyés sous les couinements et Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil le flash d'un ou plusieurs appareils photos.

Hadrian rit aux éclats et picora les joues de ses deux compagnons avant de s'éclipser en sautillant.

Clairement, ça avait été une soirée inoubliable (et oui, leurs fans se demanderont encore plus s'ils étaient en couple après que cette image ait infiltré les journaux).

* * *

**#2 – Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter -** _semi UA_

Okay, les sucettes au sang détrônaient définitivement les Chocogrenouilles, songea Harry alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de la petite boule rouge.

Pré-au-Lard avait le charme typique des petits villages et attirait tout le temps du monde mais, en période hivernale, c'était tout autre chose : le village sorcier était magnifique. Des guirlandes avaient été accrochées partout dans les rues, certaines s'enroulant autour des lampadaires qui éclairaient les rues pavées. Un immense sapin très joliment habillé avait été installé sur la place centrale du village, face à Zonko et Honeydukes.

Ayant une autorisation signée, McGonagall n'avait eu d'autre choix que de laisser Harry sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard (Harry suspectait que son air pincé trouvait sa source chez un vieux directeur qui fourrait son nez tordu un peu partout). Les jumeaux Weasley avaient passé la matinée à le traîner de magasin en magasin, dans un effort pour ignorer la **Trinité** (1) – comme Poudlard en était venu à surnommer Hermione Granger, Ginny et Ron Weasley, après la grande dispute qui avait vu la fin du célèbre Trio d'Or.

Ceux-ci n'avaient eu de cesse de suivre Harry partout depuis mai dernier, quand il était devenu évident qu’Harry ne comptait pas les laisser revenir vers lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Oui, les sucettes au sang prenaient officiellement la tête du classement. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu’Harry soit humain ? C’étaient des bonbons, c'est tout. Au goût de sang.

Les jumeaux l'avaient soudoyé avec un paquet de confiseries de son choix (comme si Harry avait besoin d'être soudoyé pour passer du temps avec ses meilleurs-amis, huh). La seule chose qu'ils avaient demandé était de pouvoir coiffer ses cheveux mi-longs avec des rubans. Du coup, Harry arborait à présent une couette en palmier de chaque côté de sa tête. N'importe qui aurait eu l'air ridicule coiffé ainsi. Harry avait juste l'air adorable.

Harry était juste en train de se demander où se trouvait les jumeaux quand il heurta quelque chose de large. Désorienté, il parvint à rétablir son équilibre puis leva la tête et cligna des yeux quand il avisa l'homme dans lequel il venait de rentrer.

« Je m'excuse. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Harry rosit doucement quand l'homme s'exprima d'une voix basse et rauque. Il avait une carrure imposante et sa chemise blanche ne cachait en rien ses abdominaux. Ses cheveux argenté retombaient sur son front et ses yeux de la même teinte brillèrent d'un éclat ambré quand l'homme déshabilla Harry du regard (non, Harry ne passait pas son temps à lire des romans de gare et livres à l'eau de rose, c'était un mensonge éhonté).

Intimidé et rien qu'un peu émoustillé, Harry marmotta une réponse ( _« Ce – Ce n'est rien. Je ne regardais pas non plus. »_ ) qui fit sourire l'homme.

Oh. Harry connaissait ce rictus.

L'homme ne dût pas manquer l'éclat de réalisation dans les yeux de Harry puisque son sourire ravageur s'élargit.

Harry fronça ses yeux puis ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Mr Greyback pourquoi il souriait comme ça, quand il entendit Fred et George (ah, donc ils étaient bien aux alentours, finalement) siffler avec approbation et faire un boucan pas possible en essayant d'attirer l'attention d’Harry.

Quand le garçon tourna la tête vers ceux-ci, il vit que George avait dégainé sa baguette, sans rien pointer en particulier et Fred pointait quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Au même moment, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et Harry couina (un son honteusement aigu) alors que les paumes de ses deux mains se retrouvaient pressées contre le torse musclé du loup-garou.

Oh.

Harry rougit un peu plus.

« C'est une tradition, louveteau. »

Harry était certain de ne plus jamais reprendre un teint normal. Une grande main d'homme se posa sur sa joue et un pouce la caressa presque tendrement alors que Harry papillonnait des yeux en levant le menton vers le loup-garou.

Le petit brun sentit l'odeur musqué de l'homme quand Greyback se pencha vers lui. Ça n'était pas déplaisant mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage avant que l'homme-loup ne lui vole un baiser.

Tout était en sourdine à présent. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade alors que le bras qui enlaçait sa taille raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches. Harry lui-même se pressa davantage contre le colosse qui le tenait tout conte lui. Il avait beau être inexpérimenté dans le domaine, ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre avec enthousiasme. Après tout : Mr Greyback ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir s'arrêter. Leurs bouches se décollèrent alors que leur souffle haché se mêlaient l'un à l'autre puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau et Harry rougit violemment quand il sentit la langue du loup-garou forcer le passage (pas que Harry le lui aurait refusé). L'une des mains de Harry descendit, caressant le bras de Fenrir avant de se poser sur la main qui tenait sa taille. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'éloigner, il avait juste besoin de se retenir à quelque chose.

Puis le mirage prit fin et Harry devint conscient des sifflements et autres qui retentissaient tout autour d'eux. Mr Greyback relâcha ses lèvres mais ne recula guère. Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient attiré une petite foule et il ravala un geignement alors qu'il pressait son front contre le torse du plus âgé. Le rire grave du loup-garou l'électrisa et il frissonna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Louveteau. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser à la merci de ces charognards. »

Le Gryffondor leva vers l'homme un regard brillant et se laissa faire quand le loup-garou lui prit la main pour le guider hors de la foule qui les encerclait à présent. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se frayer un passage : personne ne tenait à se mettre à dos l'Alpha de la meute de loups-garous la plus puissante de Grande-Bretagne.

Un léger sourire gracia les lèvres de Harry quand il vit les grimaces furibondes de Granger et Weasley et son sourire devint un peu plus franc quand il avisa Fred et George, qui trinquaient bruyamment à sa santé.

Les sucettes de sang avaient peut-être pris la tête du classement, mais il avait découvert un autre goût qu'il favoriserait à présent.

1/ _La Trinité était un nom utilisé pour désigner un trio de pestes dans une trilogie du nom de Hex Hall._

* * *

**#3 – Marcus Flint/Harry Potter -** _Etablished Relationship_ | _Semi-UA_

Harry sourit derrière l'épaisseur de son écharpe alors qu'il regardait les membres de Serpentard se démener face à Serdaigle. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi la moitié d'entre eux jouaient aussi salement ce jour-là – plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Marcus lui-même se montrait particulièrement vicieux et à raison : les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard (minus Malfoy, qui ne savait rien de rien) étaient particulièrement protecteurs vis-à-vis de Harry et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient partagé un compartiment avec lui en 1991. Même sa répartition à Gryffondor n'avait pas fait fondre cette étrange amitié bien qu'ils soient tous assez discrets. Les autres Serpentards ne réagiraient sans doute pas mal s'ils apprenaient l'existence de cette amitié (Merlin, certains l'avaient déjà remarqué depuis bien longtemps), mais ça n'était pas le cas de la majorité des Gryffondors alors, pour protéger Harry, ils avaient décidé de se montrer discrets.

Quand Harry avait commencé à sortir avec Marcus, au début de sa quatrième année, ils avaient simplement continué ainsi. Maintenant que Harry y pensait, ils n'avaient plus vraiment à se cacher. Harry n'était pas arrogant, mais il savait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard en défense – sans compter tous les livres qu'il lisait sur des sorts gris à la limite de la légalité. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient aborder le sujet de leur officialisation un de ces quatre.

Peut-être que Harry n'aura même plus besoin de cacher son amitié avec les autres serpents ? Ce serait génial !

Harry applaudit bruyamment quand Pucey marqua un but, à la confusion des étudiants l'entourant.

« Harry, c'est Serpentard qui vient de marquer.

_ Je sais bien, Hermione. Je ne suis pas stupide. Whoohoo ! »

Hermione lui adressa un regard de biais mais ne pressa pas la conversation, contrairement à Ron qui finit par marmonner sombrement dans sa barbe quand Harry l'ignora.

D'autres, comme Wayne Hopkins et Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Poufsouffle, n'étaient guère étonnés de voir le Survivant supporter l'équipe de Serpentard.

Après tout, pourquoi supporterait-il Serdaigle ? Surtout après ce que la fille Chang avait essayé de faire.

Vous ne saviez pas ? Oh. Eh bien, apparemment, après plusieurs tentatives ratées afin de séduire le Survivant, Cho Chang avait décidé une approche un peu plus sournoise et avait drogué le verre de jus de citrouille du garçon, avant un repas. Par chance (ou pas en fait), Harry avait fait une réaction allergique à l'un des ingrédients nécessaire à la concoction de filtres d'amour et avait plongé dans un léger coma qui avait duré trois jours. À son réveil, il souffrait le martyr et des plaques rouges recouvraient son torse. On disait que les jours qui avaient suivi son réveil avaient été extrêmement douloureux. Tout le monde savait que Chang était responsable, mais comme l'enquête était en cours et qu'il n'y avait officiellement ''pas encore de preuves'', rien n'avait été fait contre la Serdaigle. Celle-ci continuait donc de parader dans les couloirs de l'école avec son petit gang de pestes (tout en affichant un air pâle parce qu'elle savait que son avenir ne tenait qu'à un fil) et on ne lui avait même pas supprimé ses avantages (place dans l'équipe, sorties à Pré-au-Lard). Quoique, ça ne saurait tarder puisque Flitwick semblait suspicieux.

Harry manifesta à nouveau son enthousiasme quand Serpentard marqua à nouveau et que Chang se prit un cognard dans le visage et vint se crasher au sol (et bien, pas vraiment, des sorts pour empêcher une chute mortelle avaient été mis en place, après la chute de Harry en troisième année).

Wayne Hopkins esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête en riant alors qu'il coudoyait discrètement le Gryffondor dans le flanc.

« Ton serpent a l'air complètement énamouré, Harry. » dit-il en pointant du menton un point plus loin.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Flint n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, même si, pour d'autres, il était impossible de dire ce que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard dévisageait avec tant d'intensité.

Certains pourraient croire en voyant Flint, qu'il était une brute tout le temps et était incapable de faire preuve de douceur, mais c'était un mensonge. Harry le savait mieux que personne : Marcus était toujours extrêmement doux quand il avait des contacts physiques avec Harry. Alors certes, parfois ils se chamaillaient, mais Marcus n'avait jamais été physique ou verbalement violent envers Harry et il ne le serait jamais.

Harry ne parvint pas à réprimer le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage. Lentement, il éleva un poing en signe de victoire et sourit un peu plus quand son partenaire siffla un ordre à ses coéquipiers alors qu'ils changeaient tous de formation.

« Serdaigle est foutu. » déclara Ernie MacMillan, d'un ton final.

Harry hocha la tête avec approbation. Avec Chang hors compétition et les poursuiveurs de Serpentards qui marquaient à la chaîne, même si l'attrapeur de réserve de Serdaigle parvenait à attraper le vif d'or avant Malfoy, il n'y avait pas moyen que Serdaigle rattrape le retard accumulé.

Comme prédit par Ernie, le match se termina par une victoire écrasante de Serpentard bien que Serdaigle ait attrapé le vif (210 à 160). Les verts et argents volant sur leurs balais se rassemblèrent et se félicitèrent les uns les autres avant de faire deux tours de stade sous les applaudissements et sifflements de la foule.

Harry siffla bruyamment pour montrer son support et ses joues se colorèrent d'une délicieuse teinte rosée quand Marcus vint flotter au niveau des gradins, juste face à lui. Le Serpentard lui adressa un rictus alors que les personnes qui entouraient Harry affichaient un air confus. Était-il là pour narguer le Survivant ?

Ils eurent rapidement leur réponse quand le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à être à seulement un mètre du Gryffondor et qu'il étendit un bras au-dessus d'eux.

Il tenait dans sa main une branche de gui.

Ceux qui pouvaient clairement voir ce que tenait Flint lâchèrent un bruit surpris, d'autres exprimèrent leur choc avec des injures diverses et variées mais Harry, lui, esquissa un sourire lumineux alors qu'il quittait son siège pour se placer à hauteur du Serpentard.

Les deux mâles se dévisagèrent en silence puis le petit brun pencha la tête sur le côté :

« Donc... est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser bientôt ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton innocent.

Marcus renifla avec amusement et attrapa délicatement (oui, il connaissait ce mot) Harry par la nuque avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des exclamations choquées retentirent mais Harry les ignora royalement (et Marcus n'en avait que faire). Les lèvres de Marcus étaient rêches mais Harry trouva un réconfort sans nom dans le contact physique initié par son partenaire. Dans un geste inconscient, il enroula un bras autour des épaules de Marcus et se pressa contre lui en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille tandis qu'une grande main se posait sur sa hanche.

Plus loin, Marcus entendit Weasley (et bien, la belette et la Weaslette) crier, l'un d'indignation, l'autre de désespoir et de fureur tandis qu'en fond, les jumeaux riaient comme des hyènes.

Il les ignora.

* * *

**#4 – Adrian Pucey/Harry Potter - semi UA** **Modern Settings**

« […] _Then you smiled over your shoulder_ _  
__For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_ _  
__I pulled you closer to my chest_ _  
__And you asked me to stay over_ _  
__I said, I already told ya_ _  
__I think that you should get some rest_. »

Harry sursauta et retira un de ses écouteurs quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Son visage vira coquelicot en quelques secondes quand il réalisa qui lui faisait à présent face.

Adrian Pucey, 17 ans, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. On disait de lui qu'il était sympa pour un Serpentard et il était aussi très studieux. Il avait proposé d'aider Harry à étudier les Runes anciennes afin que le Gryffondor puisse rejoindre le cours du professeur Vector (1) quand il avait surpris le petit lionceau, bosser comme un malade à la bibliothèque, entouré par une dizaine de livres sur le sujet.

« Hey, le salua le Serpentard, un rare et doux sourire aux lèvres.

_ H – Hey. » bégaya Harry, rougissant un peu plus si c'était toutefois possible.

En fait c'était un mensonge. Depuis que Harry et lui avaient commencé à passer du temps ensemble, le petit brun s'était rendu compte que Adrian souriait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait (et non, il ne passait pas tout son temps à l'observer, non madame).

Le sourire d'Adrian devint un peu plus franc alors qu'il dévisageait Harry de bas en haut.

« Tu – Tu es en avance. » marmotta Harry en maudissant intérieurement le bégaiement qui trahissait sa nervosité.

Adrian renifla avec amusement et attrapa la main de Harry pour le guider vers une étagère spécifique de la bibliothèque. Ses doigts effleurèrent le bois polis de l'étagère avant de s'arrêter sur un vieux volume de Runes Anciennes.

« Une petite lune m'a dit que tu comptais te faire tatouer à ton quinzième anniversaire. Des runes, si j'ai bien compris. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Ah bon ? »

Le Serpentard pouffa de rire face au regard confus du plus jeune. Hmm apparemment, la fille Lovegood l'avait vu venir avant même que le Gryffondor ne commence à y penser. Intéressant.

« Voudrais-tu jeter un œil aux Runes que tu voudrais... encrer sur ta peau ? »

Le plus âgé apprécia d'autant plus les rougeurs qui apparurent de plus bel sur le visage du petit brun alors que celui-ci le dévisageait avec des yeux brillant.

Harry hocha la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes puis il referma la bouche et se mordit la lèvre intérieure alors qu'il pointait quelque chose qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. Adrian leva les yeux à son tour et esquissa un rictus. Il l'avait vu venir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était approché en vitesse quand il avait vu une des Serdaigle sortir sa baguette et faire apparaître une branche de gui pas loin du Survivant. Adrian lui-même s'était chargé d'amener Harry sous le gui. Quoi ? Le gui ne lui était peut-être pas destiné mais il allait prendre avantage des efforts de la morveuse.

D'un geste élégant, il attrapa le menton de Harry et lui fit lever la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Adrian esquissa un doux regard alors qu'il se penchait en avant. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d’Harry et il se recula brièvement, seulement pour voir le fixer avec des yeux de biche. Rassuré, il embrassa le petit brun avant de le presser doucement contre l'étagère couverte de livres.

Adrian fit un doigt d'honneur en direction général du cri indigné de Granger (il n'était pas surpris de la savoir à la bibliothèque, pour être honnête), irrité de voir qu'elle essayait de gâcher son premier baiser avec son petit lionceau.

Puis Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et entreprit de répondre au baiser et il oublia immédiatement la présence de Granger.

Deux heures plus tard, la grande majorité des résidents de Poudlard connaissaient tout de la plus récente mise en couple.

1/ _Oui, je sais que Vector est un femme dans la version originale et qu'elle enseigne l'arithmancie mais après avoir fait l'erreur plusieurs, j'ai juste décidé de remodeler le professeur Vector à ma façon._ **XD**

* * *

**#5 – Terence Higgs/Harry Potter**

« Harry ! »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner dans la direction du cri que quelque chose lui sauta sur le dos et il se rétama au sol.

« Oups, désolé. » fit la même voix masculine entendue plus tôt. Harry cligna des yeux et, ignorant les cris indignés de Ron et de Hermione – ainsi que les murmures des autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, et attendit patiemment que la personne étalée sur son dos daigne se relever.

Finalement, le poids roula sur le côté puis disparut et Harry se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le sol.

Il cligna des yeux puis tourna la tête vers sa droite.

Terence Higgs était à genoux à côté de lui et le regardait fixement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Huh ?

« Ter ? » chuchota doucement Harry.

Il jeta un regard malicieux à Ron quand ce dernier continua de hurler des insultes au Serpentard mais reporta bien vite son attention sur l'autre garçon et cligna des yeux en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Les filles de Gryffondor semblent s'être liguées contre toi, dit-il en désignant du doigt la branche de gui qui flottait au-dessus de la tête du petit brun. Je voulais juste te sauver la mise. » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de tirer la langue à Granger et Weaslette.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis il asséna un regard noir aux deux jeunes filles alors qu'il retroussait le nez d'un air dégoûté.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies décidé d'aider Ginny dans son stupide plan Hermione. » déclara-t-il d'un ton agacé alors qu'il étendait lentement une main pour toucher la barrière invisible qui le retenait prisonnier avec Terence.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua que la barrière empêchait également les personnes de l'extérieure d'interférer.

« Heureusement que tu étais là, Ter. »

À l'extérieur de la barrière, Ginny poussa un piaillement indigné alors que les élèves de Poudlard (ainsi que les délégations) pouffaient de rire face à la déclaration du Survivant.

Sur ces mots, Harry se redressa pour avancer à quatre pattes vers Terence puis s'arrêta face à lui, resta à genoux et laissa tomber son arrière-train sur ses talons.

Il observa Terence d'un regard curieux puis inclina la tête sur le côté quand le Serpentard ne fit aucun geste.

« Est-ce que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

Terence cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry le devança : le Gryffondor se redressa puis attrapa le plus âgé par la cravate aux couleurs de sa maison et se servit de l'accessoire afin de tirer Terence à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser timide et maladroit mais le plus âgé n'en avait que faire. Harry était en train de l'embrasser. Harry était en train de l'embrasser. C'était en train de se produire ! Puis il sentit les lèvres de Harry se recourber dans le baiser et Terence se détendit instantanément. Harry aimait ça.

Il réprima l'envie de glousser avec euphorie puis se pencha vers Harry alors **qu'il enroulait** ses bras autour du petit brun. Il ne fit pas attention aux cris de guerre de Weaslette ni aux insultes que Weasley hurlait toujours contre sa personne. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et, ils avaient beau être inexpérimentés, Terence ne pouvait qu'en redemander. Il entendit vaguement les sifflements et les murmures mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ce -

« Mr Higgs, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire au juste ? »

Ah, ça, c'était Snape. Il était agréablement surpris de voir que Snape ne blâmait pour une fois pas Harry, quoi que vu comment Terence était penché sur Harry et pratiquement enroulé autour du Gryffondor, ça aurait été difficile de le blâmer – mais sait-on jamais avec Snape.

Terence ne fit que sourire stupidement alors qu'il délaissait à regret les lèvres de Harry.

Puis il pointa du doigt la branche de gui.

« Je devais sauver Ryry de lionnes perverses et affamées. » déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Ginny et Hermione piaillèrent de rage à cela.

Harry hocha solennellement la tête à côté de lui.

Snape opina.

« Bien sûr. 5 points pour Serpentard, Mr Higgs. Retenue avec moi, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'indignèrent mais un regard froid du maître des Potions les fit taire.

Harry, lui, se laissa choir contre Terence et sa main agrippa doucement la chemise d'uniforme de l'autre garçon. Terence baissa les yeux vers le Gryffondor et esquissa un sourire quand il vit le regard ensommeillé de l'autre garçon.

Avec un tendre sourire, il se redressa et passa ses bras sous le dos et les cuisses du petit brun avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'esclaffa en silence quand le petit brun poussa un petit couinement adorable et qu'il se raccrocha au Serpentard.

Aw ~ Harry était adorable. Et ces mégères de Gryffondor se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil si elles pensaient qu'il les laisserait poser leurs sales pattes sur _son_ Harry.

* * *

**#6 – Lucian Bole/Harry Potter –** _post Hogwarts | Semi UA_

Hadrian poussa un soupir alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers son verre de vin. Merlin savait combien il détestait ce genre de petite soirée mondaine. Il aurait mille fois préféré se rouler en boule dans son plaid, en regardant la télé tout en se goinfrant de muffins qu'il avait fait au petit matin.

Il était à deux doigts de juste se lever et quitter l'atrium du Ministère (qui faisait office de salle de bal) quand il sentit une présence dans son dos et qu'il virevolta pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace. Son sourcil tressauta presque quand il avisa le nouvel arrivant.

Joshua Malfoy était le jeune cousin de Draco Malfoy et, quand bien même Harry et Draco avaient fait la paix après Poudlard et s'entendaient assez bien à présent, ils s'entendaient aussi tous les deux sur le fait que de tous les Malfoys arrivés récemment en Angleterre, Joshua était de loin lepire morveux qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Okay, c'était exagéré. Ça n'était pas tellement qu'il était un... morveux pourri gâté. C'était davantage le fait qu'il ne semblait pas être en mesure d'accepter qu'une personne (Harry en occurrence), ne soit pas attirée par lui.

Harry était extrêmement frustré par cette... personne et il faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter. Chose difficile puisque ce Malfoy en question semblait quant à lui tout faire pour le stalker.

« Ah Harry (Harry barra presque les dents. Il ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation d'utiliser son nom à ce misérable sang -). Je suis enchanté de te trouver ic -

_ Hadrian ! »

Un bras s'enroula autour de la taille du petit brun aux yeux verts et le Survivant cligna des yeux alors qu'il se retrouvait tout à coup pressé contre un homme à la carrure plus... impressionnante que Harry (honnêtement, ça n'était pas bien difficile).

Le petit brun leva timidement les yeux vers le nouveau venu et rosit adorablement quand il reconnut l'homme aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Bole.

« Lucian. » dit-il.

Il avait juste suivi l’ex-batteur quand celui-ci avait utilisé son prénom complet. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Bole sourit et attrapa le menton de Harry avec son pouce, son index et son majeur avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Lucian pouvait sentir le visage de l'ex Gryffondor littéralement s'embraser et il esquissa un sourire victorieux alors des vagues d'ondes meurtrières s'abattaient sur lui. Alors Malfoy, qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'être rejeté aussi brutalement, heh ?

L'ancien Serpentard enveloppa le petit brun dans une ferme étreinte sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il ne prêta aucune attention au jeune français qui s'éloigna en marmonnant sombrement, toute son attention étant complètement focalisée sur les sensations qui entouraient ce baiser. Quand Potter s'éloigna brièvement pour reprendre son souffle, les deux mâles se dévisagèrent, perdus dans le regard de l'autre et Lucian réalisa que le crush qui l'avait longtemps eu pour l'autre jeune homme était loin d'avoir fané, au contraire.

« Malfoy n'a pas remarqué la branche de gui, Potter. Ou devrais-je dire, Harry ? C'est la tradition n'est-ce pas ? Un baiser sous le gui. »

Harry hocha timidement la tête en réponse puis il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus chastement cette fois-ci.

« Tu penses qu'on a fait preuve de suffisamment de présence pour la soirée ? » l'interrogea Potter.

Lucian cligna des yeux et rosit très légèrement. Est-ce que – est-ce que Potter était en train de lui proposer de finir la soirée dans -

« Il y un café sympa côté moldu pas loin, ouvert toute la nuit. »

Oh.

Eh bien, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné. Potter était extrêmement pur, il n'aurait même pas dû songer à la possibilité que -

« Et on pourrait peut-être finir la soirée chez moi. » suggéra doucement Potter en papillonnant doucement des yeux.

Lucian se trouva captivé.

Concernant Potter... il valait mieux juste ne pas avoir d'idées préconçues.

« Ouais... J'veux dire... Absolument. »

Potter sourit d'un air charmeur puis lui attrapa le bras et le traîna à sa suite alors que l'héritier Bole esquissait un rictus satisfait en le suivant vers la sortie.

* * *

_**#7 – Human!Male!Nagini/Harry** _ **[** _vous me connaissez, c'est pas la première fois que j'écris sur ce pairing._ **]**

Nagini rampa dans la pièce et s'arrêta un instant avant de venir s'enrouler autour de son lié. Il était allé chasser dans sa forme animagus et, bien que son petit compagnon n'apprécia pas forcément la viande crue, c'était toujours une manière de prouver qu'il pouvait fournir de la nourriture pour son partenaire.

Il se trouva satisfait en entendant le rire cristallin de Harry, quand il fut complètement enroulé autour de son compagnon.

« Nagi... » susurra doucement Harry en caressant distraitement la petite tête écaillée du python réticulé (1).

Nagini siffla de contentement et pressa sa tête contre le cou du petit brun, sa langue fourchue effleurant la nuque du petit brun.

Harry éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher alors que l'animagus s'enroulait un peu plus autour de lui, de telle sorte que le petit brun ne puisse pas s'échapper si l'envie lui prenait.

Harry ne fit que rire cependant alors qu'il caressait le corps écailleux du serpent.

« Allez, Nagini. Tu sais que je t'aime sous toutes les formes mais j'ai une surprise. » déclara-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

L'animagus rechigna un peu ; il adorait s'enrouler autour du petit sorcier quand il était dans sa forme animale, mais il finit par obtempérer et reprit forme humain, à cheval sur les genoux du petit brun. Nagini ne resta pas longtemps ainsi. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol de chaque côté du petit brun, de telle sorte que son poids repose sur ses genoux et non sur le petit corps chétif du Survivant.

Harry pouffa de rire face à la moue de l'homme puis il sortit sa baguette qu'il agita au-dessus d'eux avec un sourire resplendissant. Du houx fleurit à l'extrémité de sa baguette alors qu'il haussait un sourcil suggestif en direction de l'Animagus. Nagini le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis un lent sourire étira ses lèvres et il fondit sur l'adolescent. Harry répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser, sa langue se mêlant à celle de son compagnon alors que le plus âgé serrait le petit brun contre lui. Puis il recula, de telle sorte qu'il ne soit plus au-dessus de Harry. Ainsi, il ceintura le Survivant à la taille et le déposa sur ses genoux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de gui pour réclamer un baiser, darling. »

Harry gloussa à l'entente du surnom affectif et enterra son visage rougissant dans le cou du plus âgé.

« Je sais mais je n'ai jamais été embrassé sous le gui. » marmotta-t-il en pressant son nez contre la nuque de l'autre homme.

Nagini sourit doucement alors qu'il caressait les cheveux en bataille de son petit compagnon soumis puis il posa une main sur le ventre plat d'Harry. Un jour....

Un jour, ils auront leur propre petite famille et Nagini les protégera de tout danger (pas que Harry ait besoin d'aide pour se protéger). Un jour, ils auront leur propre petite maison, perdue au milieu des bois ou dans un petit village retranché et Harry pourra accrocher autant de branches de gui qu'il le désire.

1/ _Il y a pas mal de débat sur l'espèce de Nagini. Selon une explication plutôt cohérente cependant, un des fan de la saga a expliqué que Nagini ressemblait davantage à un python réticulé donc... voilà_ _._

* * *

**#8 – Augustus Rookwood/Harry Potter/Antonin Dolohov**

Minuit venait de sonner et les invités s'étaient tous réunis afin de conclure les rituels de célébration de Yule. À présent, maintenant que le rituel avait été complété, les membres du monde _Wixen_ (1) et les quelques créatures présentes ce soir-là, se divisaient en petits groupes selon les affinités. Fred, George et Harry évitèrent soigneusement les escaliers, là où Cornelius Fudge pouvait être vu léchant les bottes de Malfoy alors que le susnommé léchait... probablement autre chose vu le succès qu'il avait avec le ministre incompétent - et ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine. Intérieurement, Harry se maudissait d'avoir écouté les conseils du styliste qu'ils avaient visité : les chaussures à talonnettes, c'était l'horreur pour lui. Il mourrait d'envie de se masser les pieds pour atténuer la douleur mais il savait que ce ne serait pas bien vu. Autant il se foutait de ce que les gens pensaient, autant les jumeaux et lui étaient présents ce soir afin de réparer les dégâts que Dumbles avait pu infliger à leur image au cours de ces dernières années. Harry ignorait ce que le vieux bâtard avait pu dire sur lui ou sur ses opinions sur le monde magique et il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les choses telles quelles. Voilà donc ce que Fred, George et lui, s'étaient évertués à faire depuis le début de la soirée et ça s'était, pour l'instant, plutôt bien passé.

Harry était resté collé aux jumeaux presque toute la soirée et avait seulement accepté de s'éloigner quand plusieurs hommes l'avaient invité à danser. Il avait également dansé avec Lady Malfoy mais hormis elle, il n'avait invité aucune lady à danser (et pour être honnête, ça aurait été malpolis de sa part de ne pas lui demander une valse quand son époux l'avait de toute évidence relégué au second plan. Lady Malfoy avait été ravie). Il avait valsé en compagnie de Lord Rosier et Lord Flint – tous deux patriarches de proéminentes familles sombres et le premier était même allé jusqu'à le soulever, attisant un éclat de rire cristallin chez le petit brun.

Au bout d'un moment, la tête avait commencé à lui tourner et le garçon s'était excusé auprès de son dernier partenaire de danse avant de se mêler à la foule. Les jumeaux l'avaient rejoint peu après avoir passé près d'une heure à séduire le jeune Alec Dolohov, neveu du célèbre Antonin Dolohov, langue-de-plomb et longtemps suspecté d’être mangemort avant d'être finalement révélé comme étant un espion infiltré au sein du mouvement mangemoresque et affilié au Département des Mystères. Ça avaitcréé une onde de choc dans la communauté sorcière. On disait que Vous-Savez-Qui avait tué trois de ses sous-fifres sous la colère. Mais bon, tout ça, c'était du passé. Voldemort était mort à présent. Fred, George et Harry s'en étaient assurés. Seuls eux, Madame Bones et quelques Aurors (qui n'étaient pas compromis par une appartenance aux Mangemorts ou à l'Ordre du Phœnix) tenus au secret savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé. Et ils emporteraient tous ce secret dans leurs tombes. Tout ce que le public savait, c'était que le DMLE allié à notre trio infernal, avait lancé une attaque sur le QG où résidait Voldemort et une partie de ses minions. Quelques-uns étaient morts dans l'attaque, notamment Voldy. La plupart avaient été emprisonnés après avoir jugés coupables. Quelques-uns, plus rares, avaient été relâchés après avoir été découvert innocents (ou servant contre leur gré le mage noir) sous Veritaserum.

Finalement, le petit brun poussa un soupir et décida qu'il avait suffisamment fait acte de présence et que, tout ce qu'il voulait, là maintenant tout de suite, c'était se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures, dans son lit. Les jumeaux partiraient quand ils en auraient assez (ou seraient parvenusà complètement charmer l'ancien Serpentard, qui sait) mais lui-même pensait qu'il avait parlé aux personnes adéquates pour faire passer le mot - que non, ils n'étaient pas des pro-Dumbles, merci bien, ils étaient leurs propres personnes.

Donc il pouvait partir maintenant.

Fier de sa déduction, le petit brun se redressa et fit son chemin vers l'entrée vers les cheminettes, s'assurant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne vit pas les deux paires d'yeux rivées sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et qu'il ne les heurte de plein fouet. Ou plutôt, il heurta l'un d'eux. L'autre personne se faufila derrière lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu s'écraser sur son arrière-train.

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux puis déglutit quand il reconnut l'homme qui lui faisait face. Augustus Rookwood. Et comme celui-ci n'était jamais vu sans son meilleur-ami, il était sûr de dire que la personne qui l'avait rattrapé n'était autre qu'Antonin Dolohov.

Le visage d'Harry s'enflamma alors qu'il faisait un bond sur le côté et bégayait des excuses.

Les deux anciens mangemorts **n’en** parurent que davantage amusés et Harry finit par se taire, rougissant d'embarras. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'embarrasse au plus haut point quand il se retrouvait face à une (ou dans le cas présent plusieurs) personne qu'il appréciait plus que de raison ?

Il avait déjà rencontré les deux mâles à plusieurs reprises et Harry devait avouer qu'il avait fait une parfaite imitation de Tonks lors de ces occasions. Il n'était pas maladroit de nature, d'accord ? Mais chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité de Dolohov et Rookwood, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus et il avait tendance à chuter ou à laisser tomber des choses. Enfin, ça encore ça allait. C'était un peu humiliant, mais il n'y avait rien de bien mauvais. Non, le problème c'est quand il manipulait des choses plus dangereuses ou qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa magie. L'autre fois, il avait été distrait par Dolohov et s'était brûlé la main en manipulant un artefact. Naturellement, Antonin, qui avait soudainement débarqué dans la pièce et se savait coupable, s'était proposé pour porter Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le Survivant avait protesté – il était blessé, pas incapable de marcher. Il n'était même pas blessé aux jambes !

« Nous devrions vraiment cesser de nous rencontrer ainsi, Mr Potter, fit Rookwood en attrapant délicatement sa petite main.

_ Au contraire, susurra la voix d'Antonin, dans son dos. Je pense que nous devrions faire ça plus souvent. »

Harry ferma inconsciemment les yeux quand de longs doigts élégants effleurèrent son flanc – quelques parcelles de peau étaient révélées car son styliste avait pris quelques initiatives avec la tenue d'Harry- pour se poser sur sa taille.

L'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas aussi inconscient que le pensaient les gens. En fait, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il ignorait volontairement l'intérêt que les gens lui portaient parce que ça le rendait généralement nerveux et inconfortable mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ignorait que Dolohov et Rookwood flirtaient avec lui. Et il mentirait à nouveau s'il disait qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Et, honnêtement ? Il en avait assez de ne pas répondre à leur flirt, par peur de dire une bêtise et de s'embarrasser à nouveau.

Le petit brun inclina la tête sur le côté et parcourut la salle de bal d'un regard désintéressé puis reporta son attention sur les deux hommes face à lui, Antonin ayant déserté sa place derrière Harry, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Augustus haussa un sourcil perplexe et intrigué quand il vit le Survivant les dévisager d'un air hésitant avant que son expression ne prenne un ton déterminé. Oh ?

Sa curiosité se transforma en choc quand, tout-à-coup, le jeune homme les poussa, lui et Antonin et les suivit pas même une seconde plus tard. Les deux langues-de-plombs trébuchèrent en arrière mais fort heureusement, ils ne tombèrent pas, leurs dos ayant rencontré le mur derrière.

…

Attendez... ils étaient à l'écart, certes, mais il n'y avait pas de mur. Augustus pivota et cligna des yeux. Il n'y avait rien. Méfiant, il étendit une main et se tendit quand le bout de ses doigts rencontra une résistance.

À côté de lui, il sentit Antoninse relaxer et il tourna la tête vers le russe en fronçant les sourcils.

« Anton ? »

Pour toute réponse, le susnommé pointa quelque chose au-dessus d'eux puis attrapa la main de Potter. Ce dernier pouffait de rire en observant Augustus, lequel dévisageait la branche de gui sans comprendre.

« _Mercy Lewis_ , souffla-t-il. Est-ce que ça a été importé du monde moldu seulement récemment ?

_ Hm ? Non, pas du tout. Augustus est simplement un peu dans la lune, peut-être un peu sous le choc aussi. Laisse-lui quelques secondes. » répondit Antonin en pressant Harry contre lui.

Le petit brun pouffa à nouveau de rire alors que le russe l'embrassait dans la nuque. Ils étaient suffisamment éloignés pour que personne ne leur prête attention mais Antonin ne serait pas surpris de découvrir, le lendemain, un article leur étant consacré. Skeeter et ses sycophantes avaient le don de toujours trouver les derniers scoops.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Augustus ignore la tradition du baiser sous le gui étant donné qu'à chaque période de Yule/Noël, le jeune lord faisait tout son possible pour se fondre dans le décor afin qu'on ne le prenne pas pour cible sous une des nombreuses branches de gui qui s'incrustaient au Ministère (ou que plusieurs petits malins installaient ici et là).

Inutile de le préciser : les deux langues-de-plombs étaient ravis par l'initiative de l'ex Gryffondor et dès que Rookwood se reprit, les deux hommes prirent un malin plaisir à ravir les lèvres du Survivant et ce, sous les yeux des autres invités qui ne se gênèrent pas pour observer le spectacle en gloussant comme des chipies.

* * *

**#9 – Dementor(s)/Harry –** _MoD!Harry_ _& Reapers!Weasley Twins_

Harry roula des yeux alors qu'il pouvait entendre les caquètements que les jumeaux laissaient échapper de temps à autres. S'ils pensaient qu’Harry ne pouvait pas les entendre, ils se mettaient les doigts dans le nez. M'enfin bon, ça n'était pas comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose de dangereux. Les connaissant, c'était probablement une nouvelle farce afin d'égayer le bureau de Death. L'entité avait été _furieuse_ quand Fred et George avaient repeint son bureau en rose fuchsia. Enfin, furieux était un bien grand mot. Harry ne pensait pas avoir un jour vu Death furieux. Pas même quand les recrues faucheuses avaient accidentellement relâché des âmes censées aller faire un tour au Purgatoire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, assurément, les jumeaux n'avaient pas pu faire pire que ç -

Le fil de pensées de Harry s'interrompit brutalement quand il pénétra dans le Foyer (qu’Harry, têtu, avait rebaptisé la Pièce à Chauffer parce qu'il préférait l'appeler ainsi et qu'il n'écoutait rien des propos de l'auteur et de sa Bêta) destinées aux Détraqueurs déprimés et il cligna des yeux.

Quoi ?

Pourquoi – Pourquoi Tobias portait-il un T-Shirt « KISSMAS » par-dessus les lambeaux de sa cape noire et Marcus un bonnet de Noël ? Que diable se passait-il ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté puis inhala l'air. Huh. Tobias avait 32 âmes à lui offrir. Harry se chargerait de faire le tri plus tard, mais d'abord, il devait les récupérer. Et puisque Tobias portait un T-Shirt comme celui-ci, pourquoi ne pas innover ? D'habitude, Harry se contentait de passer sa la main au travers de l'emplacement du cœur des Détraqueurs (s'ils en avaient eu un) et de leur offrir une caresse sur la tête après une mission bien remplie.

Harry laissa échapper un gloussement alors qu'il sautillait pour s'arrêter face à Tobias après avoir tapoté le crâne de Marcus. Ce dernier flotta joyeusement vers la sortie, prêt à traquer de nouvelles âmes prêtes à être libérées de leurs enveloppes charnelles. Les mortels ne le savaient peut-être pas, mais si leurs noms apparaissaient sur la liste des morts, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir. Tous les Détraqueurs savaient instinctivement qui était sur la Liste des Morts et où les trouver pour collecter leurs âmes. Harry le savait aussi mais il passait moins de temps que les Détraqueurs dans le monde mortel. Pas depuis qu'il était devenu le Maître de la Mort en tout cas.

« Tobias, il suffisait de demander voyons. »

Harry pouvait presque voir l'air confus du Détraqueur et il gloussa de plus bel.

Le petit brun s'arrêta face à la créature et posa une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Sans hésitation, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa sur ses lèvres sur celles de Tobias (et bien, il n'avait pas de lèvres, mais vous savez...). Le Détraqueur se figea alors qu'il laissait Harry aspirer une par une les âmes collectées.

Derrière eux, Fred et George surgirent comme des diablotins hors de leur boîte et agitèrent des branches de gui, à la grande confusion de Tobias.

« AH AH AH !!! Harry a donné une nouvelle signification au baiser du Détraqueur ! » s'exclama l'un des deux en agitant deux branches de gui au-dessus de l'immortel et de la créature sombre.

Tobias avait beau être incroyablement confus (autant qu'un Détraqueur pouvait l'être), ça ne l'empêcha pas d'enrouler un bras possessif autour de la taille de son jeune maître. Il avait toujours pensé que les deux menaces rousses étaient trop tactiles avec leur petit maître. Cette fois-ci, c'était son tour.

Harry enveloppa le Détraqueur dans une étreinte toute aussi possessive puis brisa le baiser et caressa doucement la 'joue' de la créature.

« Excellent travail, Tobias. »

Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu le Détraqueur ronronner contre lui. Oh et bien.

[ _Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête vers les jumeaux._

_« Les garçons... où vous êtes-vous procuré le gui ? »_

_Les deux rouquins échangèrent un regard significatif puis détournèrent les yeux en sifflotant innocemment. Harry tiqua._

_À l'opposé de la forteresse, Death pestait dans sa barbe imaginaire en arpentant le couloir, effrayant les pauvres petits faucheurs qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin._

_Quand il trouverait qui avait détruit les couronnes de gui qu'il avait préparé pour son petit maître... le coupable paierait._

_Quelque chose lui disait que ces satanés jumeaux y étaient pour quelque chose_.]

* * *

**#10 – Théodore Nott/Harry Potter**

Théo était en retard. Théo n'était jamais en retard ! Il était le genre de personne que l'on ne remarquait pas, le genre qui se fondait dans le décor et ne se faisait pas remarquer. Pas parce qu'il était timide ou quoi. Non, il n'était pas timide. Il rechignait juste à parler aux gens en général. Il n'était pas le seul. Il avait bien remarqué que, contrairement aux idées préconçues, Potter était du genre à marcher à reculons quand ses 'amis' l'approchaient. Il était aussi du genre à éviter les gens en général. C'était discret. Théo ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il ne passait pas son temps libre à observer Potter. Pas – pas comme un harceleur, non. Théo... Théo aimait juste observer l'autre garçon. C'est tout. Okay... ça n'était peut-être pas très sain comme activité mais, Théo savait se montrer discret alors, aussi longtemps qu'il ne se faisait pas prendre à suivre Potter dans les couloirs ou à l'observer à la bibliothèque, tout irait bien.

Pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, Théo était en retard. Ça n'était jamais arrivé en 4 ans et 10 jours de scolarité à Poudlard. Bon, il était juste en retard pour Histoire de la Magie donc ça n'était pas comme si le professeur allait s'en rendre compte ou quoi que ce soit, mais ça signifiait que les élèves allaient probablement le remarquer et le fixer avec leurs regards stupides. Et là, adieu anonymat. C'était à peine exagéré. À Poudlard, même les secrets les plus... banals ou les bêtises les moins graves passaient toutes dans le moulin à rumeurs de l'école. Théo n'osait imaginer ce que les commères allaient bien pouvoir inventer comme rumeur pour excuser son retard.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs défiant les lois de la gravité se posta devant la porte légèrement entrouverte et l'ouvrit sans préambule, seulement pour rencontrer une résistance sous la forme d'un autre écolier.

Marmonnant une excuse, Théo leva les yeux vers l'autre adolescent, seulement pour se figer de stupeur quand il réalisa que l'étudiant qui venait tout juste d'entrer au cours d'HDLM (et était donc par conséquent lui aussi en retard) était Harry Potter. L'autre garçon cligna des yeux en le regardant puis un éclat de reconnaissance filtra dans ses yeux (que diable ? Personne ne reconnaissait jamais Théo, à part, bien sûr, les autres enfants de sang-purs qu'il croisait ici et là dans des soirées mondaines). Le Survivant lui adressa un sourire timide avant de s'accroupir pour ramasser les affaires qu'il avait dû faire tomber quand Théo avait poussé la porte contre son dos.

L'héritier Nott rougit d'embarras et se baissa à son tour pour aider l'autre garçon, ignorant vaillamment le rictus narquois de Blaise. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser l'autre garçon découvrir son intérêt pour Potter.

Ça n'était même pas à cause de son titre de Survivant (quoi qu'il y avait peut-être une part de ça quelque part).

« Merci. » chuchota Potter en se redressant, le rose aux joues.

Théo eut du mal à détacher son regard du teint coquelicot du jeune homme mais il y parvint finalement quand le Gryffondor se détourna pour aller s'asseoir entre Granger et Weasley.

Théo n'avait même pas fait un pas qu'il pouvait déjà entendre ces deux-là alpaguer leur ami. Enfin, 'ami' était un bien grand mot. Théo était de l'avis que Potter pouvait trouver de biens meilleurs-amis.

Théo passa l'heure entière – ou ce qu'il restait de l'heure- à observer Potter alors que ce dernier prenait des notes tout en ignorant royalement la fille Granger lorsque celle-ci tentait d'attirer son attention. C'était hilarant de voir les traits de la lionne être déformés par l'indignation.

À la fin du cours, le Serpentard contempla l'idée d'attirer l'attention de Potter mais c'était peine perdue : le Gryffondor avait déjà filé.

Avec un soupir, il rassembla ses affaires et, ignorant les ruminations de Malfoy, il quitta la pièce sans adresser un regard à ses camarades serpents. Blaise attrapa ses affaires à la hâte alors qu'il se précipitait à la suite de son ami. Ça n'était pas une vue à laquelle on avait souvent droit : Blaise Zabini ne suivait jamais. Il marchait à son rythme, aussi ne le voyait-on jamais courir après quelqu'un.

À moins, bien sûr, d'être en quête de ragots croustillants.

« Dois-je m'attendre à ce que les commères du château murmurent à propos de Potter et toi ? » s'enquit l'italien.

Théo roula des yeux.

« Potter était déjà dans la salle de classe quand je suis arrivé. 

_ Oui, mais lui aussi était en retard. »

Blaise savait que Potter et lui n'étaient pas... enfin, vous voyez. Mais ça n'allait pas empêcher les gossips de Poudlard de faire tourner le moulin à rumeur.

* * *

Ça ne loupa pas. Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde jurait que les héritiers Nott et Potter avaient une liaison et Malfoy avait fait une crise digne de ce nom à Théo dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Bien entendu, la plupart des étudiants savaient qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une rumeur sans fondement mais ça ne les empêcha pas de prendre leur pied en faisant circuler la rumeur.

N'empêche, personne n'aurait pu s'attendre à voir Luna Lovegood se pointer face à Potter et Nott dans l'entrée dans la Grande Salle (après que ces deux-là aient manqué une fois de plus de se rentrer dedans tant ils étaient inattentifs) et ne dégaine sa baguette en la pointant vers le plafond.

« Les jumeaux m'ont donné la formule. » fit Luna en guise d'explications, après avoir incanté quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Les deux garçons clignèrent des yeux puis levèrent la tête pour voir quelque chose descendre vers eux. Le sourcil du Gryffondor tiqua quand il reconnut une branche de gui.

« Luna, soupira-t-il. Tu sais que Nott et moi ne sommes pas ensembles. Ce sont juste des rumeurs. 

_ Je sais ça, confirma la Serdaigle, à la grande surprise générale. Mais **,** un baiser sous le gui pourrait révéler bien plus qu'une simple attraction réciproque. »

Les deux mâles rougirent violemment quand ils entendirent la déclaration de la fille Lovegood. Non mais quelle idée de révéler ça ainsi en public – attendez... réciproque ?

Théo risqua un coup d'œil vers Potter, seulement pour voir celui-ci détourner le regard en rougissant de plus bel. Le Serpentard pencha la tête sur le côté et, ignorant délibérément les quelques centaines de paires d'yeux rivées sur eux, décida que si c'était là sa seule chance, il ne comptait pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts sans rien faire. Il espérait juste que Potter ne réagirait pas comme Geromine Lafontaine quand Hugo Gaultier avait tenté d'embrasser sa cousine éloignée au gala de Yule, l'année passée. L'ancienne Serdaigle avait giflé le garçon tout en le menaçant/conseillant de ne plus jamais essayer de faire ça.

Sans hésiter (d'accord, c'était un gros mensonge, mais chut), le Serpentard diminua la distance entre eux et s'arrêta face au petit brun aux yeux d'émeraudes, pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de ce dernier.

Harry ne le repoussa pas. Il ne le gifla pas non plus. En fait, après une seconde de choc, il répondit maladroitement au baiser. C'était hésitant, maladroit des deux côtés mais Théo ne l'aurait pas imaginé autrement.

Il ne prit pas compte des sifflements et applaudissements et, plus tard, ignora royalement le regard meurtrier que Malfoy lui adressa, toute son attention étant complètement focalisée sur le petit Gryffondor assis à côté de lui.

* * *

**EXTRAS :**

**#11 - Adult Reborn/Harry – [KHR + HP]** _Bonus d'un OS pas encore publié. Quoi que c'est une sorte d'univers alternatif à mon OS, dans lequel les arcobaleno ont brisé la malédiction bien plutôt (dans mon OS ils sont dans leurs formats enfants)._

Harry pouffa de rire alors qu'il sautillait vers le portail menant à l'orphelinat Sainte Cécile. Il savait qu'il était suivi et il savait par qui. C'était adorable. Ren et les autres étaient parfois un peu surprotecteurs mais Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Pas après ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé en ces lieux. L'attaque qui avait bien failli détruire l'orphelinat avait eu lieu quand Harry visitait l'orphelinat. Ayant rêvé d'un incendie imminent, lui et quelques autres s'étaient chargés de prévenir le personnel de l'orphelinat pour les aider à évacuer. Malheureusement, l'attaque avait commencé avant qu'ils n'aient pu évacuer tout le monde. Le reste de l'histoire ancienne. Tout ce qu'il fallait savoir c'est qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort (à part du côté de la Famiglia qui avait attaqué) mais Harry avait fichu une telle frousse aux Arcobalenos que ceux-ci le laissaient rarement hors de leur vue à présent. Reborn en particulier, ne le laissait jamais hors de sa vue. Contrairement à Mammon et les autres, Reborn ne se contentait pas d'envoyer quelqu'un pour le suivre de loin, non. Ren se chargeait lui-même de suivre Harry. Et Ren savait que Harry savait qu'il était là. Étonnamment, Harry avait beaucoup moins de mal à savoir quand Ren le suivait maintenant que la malédiction avait été levée et que les autres Arcobalenos avaient retrouvé leurs corps d'adultes et, dans le cas de Skull, de jeune adulte, Harry avait d'autant plus de facilité à les trouver quand ceux-ci le suivaient de loin. C'était censé être impossible. Après tout, ils étaient les meilleurs assassins au monde. Là encore, Harry lui-même était le Maître de la Mort, donc bon...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry était agenouillé sur le gazon, entouré d'enfants alors que l'un d'eux, Tommaso, était occupé à poser une petite couronne de houx sur la tête.

Madame Stefania, la matrone de l'établissement, surveillait les enfants de loin, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry, lui, souriait tout autant en faisant des tresses à une petite fille d'environ sept ans.

Quelques mètres plus loin, adossé contre un mur, se tenait Renato Sinclair, mieux connu sous le nom de Reborn. L'homme réajusta son fédora alors qu'il regarder Hadrian jouer avec les enfants. Son Ciel visitait souvent l'orphelinat local, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds depuis que les Lombardi avaient tenté d'y mettre le feu pour intimider les Vongola (quelle idée aussi ?! On n'intimide pas les Vongola, c'est impossible. Et surtout, on n’essaie pas d'intimider les Vongola en attaquant des civils... des enfants !).

Les lèvres de Ren se recourbèrent quand il vit une petite fille agiter un bouquet de gui au-dessus d'Harry alors que celui-ci s'occupait de rassembler les cheveux long d'un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus. Il entendit le rire cristallin du petit brun aux yeux verts et vit celui-ci se pencher vers le garçon pour l'embrasser sur la joue, gagnant une moue boudeuse des petites filles et un adorable rougissement chez l'orphelin aux yeux bleus.

Les mains dans les poches, le tueur à gages se redressa et abaissa son fédora sur son front alors qu'il approchait à pas de loup du petit groupe d'enfants rassemblés tout autour de son Ciel.

« Raven. »

Hadrian leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire lumineux éclaira ses traits quand il vit Reborn le surplombant.

« Ren. » fit Harry en pouffant de rire.

Le susnommé esquissa un doux sourire, si différent de son rictus habituel, que les membres du personnel présents à l'extérieur ne purent s'empêcher de le dévisager, sous le choc.

Madame Stefania, au contraire, se contenta d'adresser un regard compréhensif à l'hitman, au grand agacement de ce dernier. C'était généralement presque impossible de lire en lui, grommela-t-il sous son souffle.

« Il est temps d'y aller, Raven. Nous allons être en retard. »

Hadrian fit la moue alors que les enfants autour de lui geignaient qu'ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps avec leur 'grand-frère'. Tommaso - un petit garçon de huit ans qui en faisait six et avait grandi dans les rue avant d'être recueilli à l'orphelinat Sainte Cécile- était même allé jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les genoux de Raven pour l'empêcher de partir et avait couiné de surprise quand l'adolescent avait enroulé ses bras autour sa taille et s'était relevé en le portant.

Au final, bien que les enfants rechignèrent, ils acceptèrent aisément de laisser Raven partir, après lui avoir arraché la promesse de revenir après Noël.

Ça aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille : c'était bien la première fois qu'ils mettaient si peu de temps à accepter le départ imminent de l'arcobaleno du Ciel.

Quand ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, ils comprirent pourquoi. Xavier – l'as du bricolage de l'orphelinat (dont le véritable métier était inconnu d’Harry) - avait accroché une branche de gui à la porte. L'escabeau reposait encore juste à l'extérieur.

Harry vira coquelicot quand il aperçut la branche de gui qui frôlait le fédora de son compagnon. Léon, le caméléon vert de Ren, ouvrit un œil, adressa un rictus narquois à Raven (celui-ci était certain que s'il avait été humain, ça aurait été un rictus narquois), puis reprit sa sieste comme si de rien n'était.

Reborn, lui, esquissa un sourire et attrapa le menton de Raven en se servant de son index et de son pouce pour lui relever le visage.

Raven le dévisagea avec des yeux brillant d'espoir. Le tueur à gages n'hésita pas. Lui et son Ciel avaient toujours eu une relation fusionnelle, même quand lui et les autres Arcobalenos étaient coincés dans leurs corps d'enfants. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que Raven lui donnait la permission de l'embrasser.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Des chuchotements et gloussements attirèrent son attention mais Ren refusa de relâcher son jeune compagnon.

Il ôta simplement son chapeau de sa tête, révélant des cheveux perpétuellement en bataille- et plaça le fédora de telle sorte que les enfants ne puissent plus les voir s'embrasser.

Harry esquissa un sourire quand il entendit les petits chenapans grogner de dépit mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur Ren et – et bordel, c'était en train de se produire.

Finalement !

* * *

**#12 – George Foyet/Harry Potter [** Criminal Minds + HP **]** _Bonus_ _Paint You In Blood Red_

Comment dire... Les jumeaux s'étaient clairement surpassés cette fois-ci. Le gui était partout. Absolument partout. Il n'y avait pas un endroit qui n'était pas recouvert de gui. Seul le sol avait été épargné. Des centaines – que disait-il, des milliers- de branche de gui flottaient dans les airs au niveau du plafond.

Harry observa le plafond d'un regard plat et une pensée traversa son esprit : 'Heureusement que ça n'était pas chez eux.'

Non, ils n'étaient manifestement pas chez eux et c'était tout aussi bien. Harry n'aurait pas pardonné les jumeaux si ceux-ci avaient transformé leursappartement en jungle de gui.

Le petit brun cligna à nouveau des yeux alors qu'il tournait les talons et quittait la pièce. Il était prêt à parier que toutes lesautreshabitations anglaises et écossaises devaient être dans le même état. Car depuis que les jumeaux avaient été promus faucheurs (sur demande d'Harry car ils étaient un lot et Harry refusait de se retrouver seul au Royaume des Morts, même s'il appréciait Death), ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer des farces à grande échelle.

Le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraudes quitta la pièce avec précipitation quand il vit Ronald se jeter sur Granger et l'embrasser avec passion. Urgh, voilà ce qu'il craignait quand il avait décidé de se rendre en Grande-Bretagne pour collecter des âmes. Surtout, en fait, après avoir appris que les jumeaux Weasley étaient déjà passés par là et avaient décidé de se mettre à l'ambiance de Noël.

Il se demandait tout de même, ce... déchaînement de passion venait-il de Weasley lui-même ou bien d'un truc que les jumeaux avaient trafiqué avec le gui ? Hmmm... Bah, tant qu'il ne passait pas sous le gui, tout irait bien. Et puis, même si c'était le cas... il espérait que sa nature d'être non-humain, lui permettrait d'échapper aux effets de la farce.

… Connaissant les jumeaux, ça ne suffirait pas. Après tout, combien de fois ne s'étaient-ils pas fait poursuivre dans le Palais du Royaume des Morts après avoir joué une farce à quelques faucheurs, hm ?

Nah, songea Harry en transplanant à leur appartement, il ferait juste en sorte de ne pas se trouver victime des -

Il s'arrêta net quand il heurta quelque chose et une paire de bras familière s'enroula autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque et frissonna quand une paire de lèvre se posa sur son cou avant qu'on ne le retourne pour qu’ilfasse face à l'autre personne.

« George. »

L'Égorgeur de Boston lui adressa un rictus amusé alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser chastement.

« Harry. »

Le susnommé ronronna et se pressa contre Foyet alors que l'homme en question l'enlaçait presque tendrement.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir pourquoi le plafond de votre appartement est entièrement recouvert de gui ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond et son sourcil tiqua quand il avisa les innombrables branches de gui qui descendaient vers eux. Il roula des yeux. Faîtes confiance aux jumeaux pour être rigoureux dans leurs projets de farces...

« Laisse-moi deviner... Tic et Tac ? »

Harry pouffa de rire contre le cou de son amant et embrassa George au coin des lèvres avant d'enterrer son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il déposa une traînée de baiser le long de la nuque du plus âgé puis mordit, le regard brillant avec espièglerie. La respiration du tueur de Boston se coupa et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de Harry alors que le petit brun mordait à nouveau dans la chair tendre.

Foyet prit alors le contrôle des choses et, posant sa main sur la joue de Harry, le força à lever la tête vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser chaste, puis George força le passage avec sa langue et domina complètement le baiser.

Le Survivant enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme et celui-ci se pencha un peu plus pour attraper Harry, par les cuisses et le soulever.

Trop habitué à ce genre de choses, Harry ne couina pas de surprise mais un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres quand il sentit l'érection naissante de son amant frotter contre la sienne au travers de leurs pantalons.

Hmm, ils allaient passer une très bonne soirée.

Une pensée pourtant lui échappa alors qu'il s'accrochait au cou de son partenaire : les jumeaux avaient définitivement mixé les graines de gui avec des aphrodisiaques.

* * *

**#13 – Wayne Hopkins/Harry Potter –** _Bonus_ HP&WH à Serpentard

Adrastos esquissa un sourire en voyant Wayne entraîner Harry sur la piste de danse alors que le reste de leurs amis étaient dispersés dans la salle de balle. Les deux plus jeunes (ainsi que les amis de ce dernier) avaient tous été invités au Bal de Yule organisé par les Ogden et quand Lord Ogden et Harry avaient parlé, ça avait fini avec la promesse d'Harry, de mentionner le bal à Cardric, Adrastos et la meute Greyback (comme si ça n'avait pas été le plan de départ du jeune Potter).

Aw ~ songea le vampire grec. Les deux adolescents étaient adorables.

Qui avait besoin d'un Mage Noir complètement givré quand ils avaient deux petits princes des ténèbres ?

Pff, Voldie ferait bien de rester mort cette fois-ci ou Adrastos ne donnait pas cher de lui.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, les deux garçons étaient à présent sur la piste de danse, se mêlant aisément aux autres couples alors qu'ils valsaient au rythme de _Enchanted Ballroom_. Comme quoi, les sorciers sombres avaient aussi le sens de l'humour : après avoir entendu que tout ce qu'ils faisaient, était sombre, Evan – qui s'était chargé de la décoration avec l'aval de Lady Ogden- avait décidé de décorer la salle de bal dans des teintes sombres/bleu glace et toutes les musiques avaient quelque chose de sombre et d'envoûtant.

Les deux garçons restèrent sur la piste pour les deux prochaines danses et furent rejoins par Adrastos et Cardric, ainsi que Silver et Marcus quand The Devil (Rok Nardin) commença à résonner entre les murs de la vaste salle. Quand ils changèrent de partenaires, Adrastos se retrouva avec Harry et les deux mâles se rapprochèrent suffisamment pour qu'on les sache amis, mais pas assez pour qu'on les soupçonne d'indécence. Le vampire vit le sourire lumineux d'Harry et nota distraitement que le sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres de la soirée. C'était un agréable changement. Même si Harry avait commencé à sourire de plus en plus depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, il conservait tout de même un regard vide la plupart du temps. Ça n'était pas comme si Adrastos voulait changer Harry, non. Mais le voir sourire ainsi... c'était fascinant, intoxiquant. Adrastos ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en demander plus. Il savait que les autres étaient dans le même état d'esprit.

Il se doutait aussi que Harry savait ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, quand ils faisaient tout pour lui arracher un sourire mais le Survivant ne les avait jamais confrontés à ce sujet et personne n'avait jamais réellement ressenti le besoin d'en parler.

« Addie. »

Le vampire cligna des yeux puis pouffa de rire quand il vit la moue boudeuse sur le visage du petit brun. Il attrapa Harry par la taille et le souleva dans les airs en tournant sur lui-même avant de le déposer à terre, souriant victorieusement quand le plus jeune éclata d'un rire cristallin.

Pourtant, quand il le reposa, Harry secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » dit-il, avant de montrer le plafond.

Juste au-dessus d'eux, flottait une innocente branche de gui. Adrastos esquissa un rictus amusé. Hopkins allait probablement le tuer – ou essayer tout du moins- mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Le vampire inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air songeur, puis s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de survoler la salle d'un regard calculateur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard méfiant de Wayne, qui avait cessé de danser lui aussi et n'avait pas encore remarqué la branche de gui.

Adrastos vit le moment-même où Wayne remarqua le gui flottant au-dessus d'eux car sa mâchoire se contracta et il adressa un regard menaçant au vampire.

L'homme se contenta de rire et se pencha en avant pour offrir un chaste baiser au petit brun. Il sourit contre les lèvres d'Harry quand il sentit une onde d'intentions meurtrières déferlant dans sa direction. Le baiser resta très chaste et les deux mâles pouffèrent de rire quand ils se séparèrent.

Soudain, Wayne était là. L'albinos darda un regard mauvais sur Adrastos et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Adrastos le prit de court quand il l'embrassa lui aussi sur les lèvres.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à ton environnement, Little Death. Tu es juste sous le gui.

_ Oh ? »

Wayne cligna des yeux. Ah. Adrastos avait raison. Il était sous le gui. Ou plutôt, ils étaient sous le gui. Tous les trois. Ça expliquait le baiser qu'Adrastos avait donné à Harry.

Il sentit un regard pesant sur lui et tourna la tête pour faire face à son partenaire. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses orbes émeraudes étincelant avec un je-ne-sais-quoi. Wayne cligna des yeux en retour, perplexe. Il fusilla du regard Adrastos quand le vampire pouffa de rire et Harry, en retour, lui adressa un regard blanc -que Wayne décrypta comme étant un regard irrité. Que diable avait-il bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de son compagnon ?

« Little Red est aussi sous le gui, Wayne. » glissa l'air de rien Cardric en venant enlacer Adrastos par derrière.

Wayne inclina la tête sur le côté. Il lui fallut plus de deux secondes pour comprendre. Oh.

Oh.

Qu'il était stupide.

Bien sûr.

L'adolescent pivota vers Harry et enlaça le petit brun aux yeux verts. Quand Harry pencha la tête d'un côté, l'air interrogateur, Wayne lui offrit un doux sourire et prit son visage en coupe alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Harry y répondit avec enthousiasme alors que Adrastos se laissait choir contre son amant aux cheveux bleus, tout en tapant dans ses mains, un large sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**#14 – Tsuna/Harry –** _Twincest (non-related)_

Haru roula sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouvé blotti contre son frère jumeau. Quand il avait été réincarné après avoir été tué par des traîtres, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. Réincarné était un bien grand mot. Certes, son âme avait subi le processus de réincarnation mais il était à nouveau né en tant que Harry Potter et avait également reçu le titre de Survivant après l'assassinat de ses parents. Seulement, Death avait été assez gentil pour lui épargner toute une enfance chez les Dursley – ceux-ci s'étant débarrassé de lui – au Japon, de tous les endroits- quand il avait quatre ans. Il avait été recueilli par Nana Sawada et n'avait vu Iemitsu (le mari de Nana) que deux fois. Il n'était pas vraiment important. La personne la plus importante pour Haru, c'était son frère jumeau, Tsuna. Tsuna, qui, bien qu'on lui avait restreint l'accès à ses pouvoirs, avait toujours tout fait pour protéger Haru. Harry (rebaptisé Haru après son adoption chez les Sawada) était le plus jeune des enfants Sawada, Tsuna ayant plus de neuf mois de plus que son frangin. Ça n'empêchait pas Haru d'être lui aussi extrêmement protecteur vis-à-vis de son frère.

Les deux enfants Sawada avaient passé leur enfance à méditer et à prendre des cours d'Arts martiaux. La méditation aidait autant Tsuna à combattre la maladresse qui avait pris possession de corps après que ses flammes du Ciel aient été scellées (Haru ne pardonnerait jamais la stupide décision de Iemitsu) que Haru lui-même, car il avait parfois du mal à contrôler son surplus de magie. Ils avaient tous deux décidé de prendre des cours d'Auto-défense et d'Arts martiaux après les premières tentatives de kidnapping/assassinats. Tsuna et Haru avaient six ans. Haru possédait ses souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il savait qui il était, ce qu'il était. Il était plus mature qu'un enfant de six ans et lui et Tsuna avaient toujours été extrêmement curieux. Aussi n'avaient-ils pas mis bien longtemps à comprendre que la dernière visite de Iemitsu, un ans plus tôt, était ce qui avait entraîné les assassins dans la petite ville tranquille de Namimori.

Quand le célèbre tueur à gages, Reborn, avait mis les pieds dans petite ville japonaise, il s'était attendu à trouver un stupide étudiant maladroit et sur le point de redoubler. Ce à quoi il avait eu droit ? Un jeune homme un peu maladroit mais confident, étudiant ni bon, ni mauvais, qui passait six heures par semaines à pratiquer les arts martiaux. Oh et avait-il oublié de dire que son futur élève était extrêmement protecteur vis-à-vis de son jeune frère 'Haru' ? Un jeune frère dont Reborn n'avait jamais entendu parler ? Il ne figurait sur aucun rapport de Iemitsu. Quand Reborn avait questionné Iemitsu via le Neuvième du Nom (par visio-conférence), ils avaient eu droit à un regard blanc avant que le chef du CEDEF se souvienne brusquement et s'exclame qu'il s'agissait de l'adorable petit anglais abusé et abandonné à Namimori, que sa femme avait décidé de recueillir et d'adopter.

Et Iemitsu n'avait jamais jugé utile de mentionner le garçon ? Ça n'était pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose. N'étant pas du sang des Vongola, seul Tsuna serait instruit pour son futur rôle de Decimo. Cependant, ça donnait plus de travail à Reborn, qui devait maintenant trouver le futur rôle du jeune frère du Dixième.

Un rôle qui n'avait pas été bien difficile à trouver. Le garçon l'avait dit lui-même; il était un _Enforcer_ , un homme de main, un exécuteur, s'ils avaient été dans une meute de loup (Reborn ne comprendrait probablement jamais l'étrange fascination du plus jeune Sawada pour les loups). Le petit brun aux yeux verts n'avait jamais caché ses élans protecteur vis-à-vis de Tsuna et la réciproque était vraie. Reborn avait été choqué en voyant un assassin menacer Haru. Pas parce qu'un assassin menaçait le garçon – il avait vu le tueur arriver et il avait été curieux de voir comment réagirait ses étudiants- mais ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était de voir la fureur sur le visage du futur Decimo.

Le message ne mettrait pas longtemps à passer dans certains cercles : personne ne s'attaquait à Haru Sawada. Et ça n'était pas comme s'il était évident de surprendre le susnommé. Le garçon était vicieux, particulièrement quand on s'attaquait à son frère.

Reborn l'avait appris à ses dépends. Il refusait de l'avouer, mais il avait peut-être été un peu intimidé et effrayé face au plus jeune Sawada. Une chose était devenue certaine : il valait mieux s'en faire un allié, qu'un ennemi.

Pendant les deux ans qui avaient suivi l'arrivée de Reborn dans leurs vies, tout avait changé. Sûr, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait attention aux intimidateurs de Namimori-chuu – les rares qui avaient essayé de leur chercher des noises avaient vite abandonné l'idée quand ils avaient vu la brutalité, la malice avec laquelle les deux Sawada ripostaient- mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment non plus fait d'amis.

C'était Tsuna qui avait introduit Haru à ses deux meilleurs amis : Kyoya et Mukuro (ces deux-là se haïssaient mais n'hésitaient pas à collaborer pour protéger Haru. C'était toujours hilarant à voir, selon Tsuna). Alors, certes, Haru étudiait à _Mahoutokoro Gakuen_ et faisait parti des 51% d'élèves externes, qui rentraient chez eux chaque soir, sauf exception, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne passait pas tout son temps libre avec le reste de la 10 Génération des Vongola.

Le petit brun se colla un peu plus contre son frère et pouffa de rire quand Tsuna marmotta quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil et l'enlaça.

Haru enterra son visage dans le cou de son 'jumeau' puis déposa une traînée de baisers dans la nuque de ce dernier avant de poursuivre sa route sur le torse dénudé de Tsuna-nii.

Le susnommé gigota et laissa échapper un souffle, semblable à un rire puis il ouvrit paresseusement un œil et étendit son bras gauche pour caresser la chevelure en bataille de son frère.

« Déjà réveillé, Haru ? »

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers son frangin et lui offrit un sourire espiègle avant de s'asseoir sur lui, le surplombant complètement. Oh il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : si Tsuna le désirait, il n'aurait aucun problème à le retourner comme une crêpe et à inverser les rôles mais Tsuna le laissa faire.

Bientôt, Haru remonta la piste de son ventre, à son cou, en passant par le torse. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent dans sa nuque puis il embrassa la joue délicatement colorée de Tsuna avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais Haru ne bougea pas. Tsuna leva les yeux vers le plafond et pouffa à nouveau de rire en voyant la décoration accrochée au plafond, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes : c'était une boule composée de branchages, poinsettias et petit pommes de pain, sans oublier, bien sûr, quelques branches de gui.

Tsuna prit son visage en coupe et lui offrit un chaste baiser. Ils se détachèrent brièvement et leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

« Joyeux Noël, Haru, susurra Tsuna.

_ Joyeux Noël, Tsuna-nii. » répondit Harry.

Le premier esquissa un sourire et embrassa de plus bel son partenaire.

Techniquement, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Même s'ils se considéraient comme des frères (plus que des frères) et partageaient un nom de famille, ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

Tsuna l'embrassa à nouveau et ses mains ne tardèrent pas à glisser sous le long T-Shirt que portait Haru.

Le plus jeune pouffa de rire contre les lèvres de son jumeau et enroula ses bras autour du cou du châtain.

« Tu penses qu'on a combien de temps avant que Reborn ne vienne nous réveiller ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton espiègle.

Tsuna l'embrassa dans le cou.

« C'est Noël. Il doit être en train de déguster son premier Expresso. Il nous laisse toujours dormir un peu plus le 25. Je dirai qu'on a environ 20 mn.

_ Parfait. » chuchota Haru avant de plonger sur son frère, s'emparant des lèvres de celui-ci.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent et Haru prit rapidement le dessus.

Ça n'était pas comme si Haru cherchait à dominer son partenaire. Non, Haru était content de sa position. Après tout, Tsuna était le leader.

Haru était plus du genre à... dominer tout en étant soumis. Un véritable _power bottom_ (c'était Mukuro qui lui avait appris ce mot et Tsuna était devenu rouge pivoine quand Haru avait mentionné ce fait).

* * *

**#15 – Harry/Harry -**

_22 décembre 1994,_

Harry se gratta le menton d'un air pensif alors qu'il observait l'homme face à lui. Oh il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de ce dernier. Ils se ressemblaient bien trop pour être autre chose que... et bien.. eux. Ça n'était pas James Potter. Quoi que puissent en dire les adultes, Harry savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas une copie conforme de son père, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Certes, il avait des lunettes – quoi qu'il avait récemment abandonné les lunettes rondes pour un modèle rectangulaire- et des cheveux noirs en bataille mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Il avait apparemment les traits de sa mère et les yeux de celle-ci, mais même là.. c'était ça. Il était un mélange de ses deux parents, c'était vrai mais il était également sa propre personne et il était plus que temps que certaines personnes s'en rendent compte.

La personne face à lui n'était autre que lui-même. Une version plus âgée de lui. En fait, s'il y réfléchissait bien, l'homme était peut-être lui, mais lui-même n'était pas l'homme, ne l'était pas encore devenu... ne le deviendrait peut-être jamais.

L'autre Harry – Hadrian- lui offrit un doux sourire alors qu'il tendait la main vers lui. Harry cligna des yeux, les yeux brillant avec espièglerie.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'un certain champion n'avait encore invité personne au Bal de Yule ? Serait-ce présomptueux de ma part d'inviter cette personne au Bal ? »

Le plus jeune cligna à nouveau des yeux.

Huh ?

* * *

_25 décembre 1994, 19h15 – Hall_

Harry rougit délicatement quand il aperçut Hadrian. Le plus âgé arborait des cheveux longs rassemblés en une tresse qu'il avait ramené sur le côté et portait des tissus riches de la même teinte que ceux de Harry, faisant d'eux un couple assorti. Même si on leur devinait un petit air de famille, ils ne semblaient désormais plus identiques à quelques années près.

C'était stupéfiant. Et pourtant, Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître Hadrian. L'homme s'arrêta quand il fut face à lui et le complimenta, souriant quand Harry rougit violemment.

Le petit brun se laissa guider par son compagnon quand celui-ci l'entraîna plus loin dans le hall, juste à côté de la Grande Salle, où le reste des Champions accompagnés de leurs partenaires ainsi que McGonagall attendaient.

La chef des lions eut presque une attaque cardiaque quand elle aperçut le Survivant. Pas parce qu'il était accompagné d'un autre jeune homme, non. En fait, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait été aussi choquée. Peut-être parce que, pendant un bref instant, il lui avait paru si familier...

une impression. N'empêche, il avait un petit air à la Potter ou un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui fit penser qu'il devait avoir des liens de sang lointains avec le jeune Potter. Peut-être avaient-ils décidé de venir ensemble au Bal afin de protéger le garçon de personnes mal intentionnées.

Luna Lovegood, qui passait par-là pour rejoindre Kevin Entwhistle – lequel l'avait invité au Bal- esquissa un doux sourire en voyant les deux Potter rejoindre les autres champions. Ils formaient un si joli couple !

Elle agita la main vers Harry et son sourire s'illumina un peu plus quand les deux Harry y répondirent par une vague de la main.

Quand les champions et leur partenaires pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, des commentaires fusèrent face au changement _du vilain petit canard en cygne_ de Granger, laquelle était visiblement la cavalière de Krum.

Vraiment, ça n'était rien par rapport au choc que provoqua l'entrée de Potter.

Au cours des derniers jours, les rumeurs avaient circulé à bon train concernant ce dernier. Pour autant que tout le monde savait, Potter n'avait invité personne ou alors, il s'était montré très discret ( _rien ne reste jamais secret bien longtemps à Poudlard_ ). Malfoy ne s'était pas gêné pour provoquer Potter à ce sujet à la moindre occasion, principalement quand il y avait du monde pour rire. Malheureusement pour lui, sans Weasley pour le pousser à répliquer, Potter était devenu beaucoup plus calme et les piques de Malfoy tombaient bien souvent à plat. Les rares fois où le Survivant daignait répondre, il faisait preuve d'une telle malice et brutalité dans ses propos que Malfoy – et les personnes écoutant aux alentours- en restaient toujours sur le cul. Était-ce là le comportement normal d'un Gryffondor ?

Naturellement, quand ce dernier pénétra dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là, au bras d'un jeune adulte aux cheveux bruns longs rassemblés en une natte, la foule s'embrasa et les murmures se répandirent alors que tout le monde se demandait qui était le compagnon du Survivant. Il avait des traits nobles et un très vague air de ressemblance avec le Gryffondor mais il n'y avait plus de Potter en vie donc ça n'était pas possible, pas vrai ?

Tout au long de la soirée, l'attention se focalisa beaucoup sur le Survivant et son cavalier mais ceux-ci ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Même à la table des Champions, si ces deux-là discutèrent un peu avec les champions et les partenaires de ces derniers, ils parlèrent surtout juste tous les deux. Il aurait été impossible de louper la complicité entre ces deux-là ou la façon dont ils se tinrent par la main tout au long de la soirée. Quand, après le repas, il fut l'heure d'ouvrir le bal et que les champions et leurs cavalier(e)s se rassemblèrent au centre de la piste de danse, plus d'un fut étonné de la grâce avec laquelle Potter et Granger bougeaient – puisque c'était un fait connu que l'un avait été élevé dans le monde moldu et l'autre était une née-moldue- pourtant aucun n'avait aucun mal à suivre le pas de leurs partenaires.

Vers 23 heures, alors que Potter et son mystérieux cavalier s'éloignaient de la piste, une exclamation les coupa court et ils tournèrent la tête vers une Serdaigle de sixième année. Celle-ci ne leur expliqua pas, mais elle pointa un point au-dessus d'eux avec un regard choqué.

Le sourcil de Harry tiqua quand il vit le gui qui pendait au-dessus d'eux et il balaya la salle d'un regard plat avant de hausser un sourcil vers les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci agitèrent la main dans sa direction, clairement non repentant.

Harry secoua la tête puis cligna des yeux quand Hadrian porta sa main, celle d'Harry, à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je sais qu'aucun de nous n'est fan de l'attention du public mais, me permettrais-tu de suivre la tradition ? »

Harry rougit délicatement puis hocha la tête, un discret sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il s'humectait les lèvres avec nervosité. Son premier baiser.

Hadrian ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'un geste lent mais élégant, il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Le baiser resta très chaste mais Harry arborait un teint coquelicot quand ils se séparèrent.

Et si un petit rire lui échappa, et bien, tout le monde était bien trop pris de court par le baiser sous le gui, pour dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet aussi, Harry se laissa guider hors de la Grande Salle par son compagnon, la tête le tournant, mais le visage heureux, l'air contenté.

[Deux jours plus tard, quand les résidents de Poudlard – et le reste du monde- apprit que le mystérieux cavalier d'Harry Potter était Lord Peverell, cela créa un choc, d'autant plus lorsqu'il fut plus tard révélé que le Survivant était le second héritier Peverell et donc, qu'ils étaient très lointainement lié – pas comme si ça causait un quelconque problème. Contrairement aux Black, ils n'étaient pas cousins au premier degré, pas même au troisième. N'empêche, maintenant ils comprenaient ce petit air de ressemblance. Après tout, ils ne l'apprirent que plus tard également mais les Potter descendaient des Peverell.]

* * *

**#16 – Baron Sanglant/Harry** – _T1 Semi UA (1)_

Harry Potter était une énigme. C'était le consensus général concernant le Serpentard de première année. La répartition du Survivant avait été une surprise, un choc. Et il était complètement différent de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Les Serpentards s'étaient plutôt vite acclimaté à cette nouvelle – mise à part Malfoy mais c'était probablement plus dû au fait que Potter n'avait pas cligné des yeux en entendant le nom de famille du gamin blond.

Comment vous dire... Potter parlait peu. Il était introverti, mais pas hautain ou quoi que ce soit. Il évitait juste de se mêler à la foule. Il restait à l'écart mais répondait quand on lui parlait. Terence Higgs s'était mis en tête de se lier d'amitié avec le petit première année et, pour l'instant, il faut dire qu'il s'en sortait admirablement bien. Lui et Nott jr étaient les deux personnes les plus proches du garçon. Ça n'était pas que Potter était mis à l'écart par ses camarades, c'était juste que les autres premières années avaient tendance à les oublier, lui et Nott, tant ils étaient discrets. Du coup, forcément, ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés.

Malfoy n'avait pas apprécié d'être ainsi 'rejeté' par deux héritiers de proéminentes familles de sang-pur (même si Potter était un sang-mêlé, il était toujours l'héritier Potter et le Survivant en plus de ça). Il avait bien tenté de leur forcer la main, mais le retour de flammes avait été cuisant. Potter et Nott n'avaient apparemment aucun intérêt à s'associer avec un gamin geignard qui courait dans les jupons de son père à la moindre incartade et ils le lui avaient fait publiquement savoir. Ou plutôt, Potter le lui avait fait savoir publiquement tandis que Nott se tenait à ses côtés, hochant la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ça avait été hilarant selon Marcus, qui passait dans le hall à ce moment-là et avait assisté à toute la scène.

Terence en riait encore à ce jour.

Potter était étrange, ça n'était pas une nouveauté. Néanmoins, s'il y avait bien une chose plus étrange que les autres, c'était la relation entre Potter et le Baron Sanglant et la révérence que le fantôme vouait au Survivant – une révérence qui n'avait rien à voir avoir son titre de Vainqueur de Mage Noir. Pour la première fois depuis que Marcus étudiait à Poudlard – cinq ans en fait- il avait vu le Baron Sanglant s'adresser à un première année lors du Banquet de rentrée. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Sûr, le Baron parlait à certains d'entre eux au cours du dîner, mais jamais à un première année. Cette fois-ci cependant, il s'était adressé à l'un d'eux, à Potter et la façon dont il avait parlé... c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient tous les deux. Le doux sourire et les réponses du garçon ne firent que cémenter cette hypothèse mais... c'était insensé, pas vrai ? Où diable se seraient-ils rencontrés ? Quand ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

L'équipe de Quidditch venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner quand leur capitaine, Marcus, se figea et fixa un point au loin.

Potter était l'un des rares Serpentards déjà attablés, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il avait dû passer l'après midi dans la Grande Salle (elle servait de Salle d'Étude trois jours par semaines hors des repas), à en juger par les nombreux bouquins qui l'encerclaient. Le petit brun avait le dos voûté, la tête penchée en avant alors que sa plume grattait sur un morceau de parchemin.

Ça n'était pas ce qui l'avait figé. C'était le regards de prédateurs que deux filles de Serdaigles, un garçon de Gryffondor et une autre filles de Poufsouffles fixaient sur le garçon. Marcus fronça les sourcils et avait à peine fait un pas en avant quand Terence hoqueta à côté de lui et lui agrippa le bras.

« Marc – Addie ! »

Adrian Pucey, qui traînait des pieds juste derrière eux, avec le reste de l'équipe, cligna des yeux et suivit leurs regards.

« Qu'est-ce que - Oh. »

Marcus comprit pourquoi. Quelqu'un – probablement les jumeaux Weasley à en juger par leur sourire innocent- avait enchanté du gui magique pour piéger des personnes ensembles pendant les festivités hivernales. Potter était assis sous du gui. Et Marcus pouvait voir plusieurs personnes converger dans sa direction.

Tel un bulldozer, Lucian Bole leur passa devant, prêt à protéger le petit première année des vilains prédateurs, quand quelqu'un le devança et il s'arrêta net. Ce quelqu'un se révéla être le Baron Sanglant. Quand Potter aperçut le fantôme de Serpentard, il se déplaça pour lui faire de la place. De ce fait, c'était à présent le Baron qui était sous le gui. Le fantôme esquissa un sourire quand il avisa les expressions dépitées sur les visages de plusieurs élèves plus âgés.

C'est alors que Potter leva la tête vers le faux ciel et avisa la branche de gui qui flottait au-dessus du baron.

Terence s'accrocha un peu plus fermement à Marcus alors qu'il balançait son autre bras dans une direction puis une autre, comme s'il ne contrôlait pas son corps.

Potter leur tourna le dos quand il pivota pour faire face au Baron Sanglant.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, les laissa sans voix. Terence, lui, ne perdit pas une seconde. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il avait un appareil photo (sorti d'on ne sait où) en main et mitraillait la scène de clichés.

La scène ? Potter s'était redressé et avait posé ses lèvres sur la joue du baron. Difficile de donner l'impression de réellement toucher quelque chose quand ils traversaient en fait les fantômes mais Potter n'avait aucun mal à faire ça et à avoir l'air naturel en plus de ça.

À côté de Marcus, Terence et Miles couinèrent, extatiques quand ils virent Potter embrasser le fantôme sur la joue.

Ça, ça allait rester dans les anales de Poudlard.

« Et bien, ma foi, Joyeux Noël à tous, mes enfants. » fit le Moine Gras en entrant dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de la duchesse de Sigil.

Marcus cligna des yeux puis cligna des yeux à nouveau quand il entendit Terence s'exclamer quelque chose en pointant du doigt le coin où Potter et le Baron étaient assis ensemble, près de la table des enseignants.

« Ne pointe pas du doigt, Ter, le réprimanda doucement Graham Montague. C'est impoli. »

Terence l'ignora et comprit pourquoi quand Marcus reporta finalement son attention sur le centre d'intérêt général.

Potter souriait d'un air lumineux. C'était adorable, mais ça n'était pas le plus choquant. Le plus choquant ? C'était le Baron assis à côté de lui. Ce même Baron qui bleuissait doucement en détournant le regard.

C'était définitivement le Noël le plus bizarre de toute sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Inspiré d'un OS Baron Sanglant/MoD!Harry (platonique) que j'hésite à écrire.
> 
> Bonsoir tout le monde.  
> Bon réveillon à tous et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, Yule ou autre fête que vous célébrez. . J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas terminé cette série à temps (j'aurai probablement fini à temps si je n'avais pas rajouté trois pairings à la liste).
> 
> Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Julia13verseau** – mise à part les quatre derniers textes qui n'ont pas été corrigés. Merci beaucoup pour ta correction, Julia. C'était super sympa de ta part.


End file.
